Wrong place Wrong time
by Flamesandembers97
Summary: Looking back she wanted to laugh. In the end it wasn't a dangerous mission or bomb that killed her. It wasn't HYDRA the organization hell bent on bringing down SHIELD. No, it was simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time that killed Skye.
1. Chapter 1

This is how it ended. In a drug store in some town few have ever heard of during the earlier hours of the morning. Looking back she wanted to laugh. In the end it wasn't a dangerous mission or bomb that killed her. It wasn't HYDRA the organization hell bent on brining down SHIELD. No, it was simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time that killed Skye.

That day had been rough for Skye. They had been on the run for months so that meant little time to stop for shopping trips. So when Skye got her monthly visit from hell she was in a little bit of a bind. Hunter had been sent on an outing to get rations and supplies only a day earlier. Looking back Skye wished she had overcome her embarrassment and just asked Hunter to pick up what she needed. It wasn't a secret. Hunter was married once so if he didn't know about the mood swings and cravings girls experience once a month he wouldn't be much of a spy. But, Skye just couldn't bring herself to ask, not only a man but a co-worker, to buy her some... Ahem, feminine products. So that is how she found herself in a comer drugstore at three in the morning.

Coulson had given her an hour of personal time to go and pick up what she needed, with one condition: she wear a tracker in case of emergency.

After Skye begrudgingly agreed she left the bus from where it was parked in a field to remain hidden and walked about a mile to the store.

Since no one else in there right mind would be in this run down excuse for a store at three in the morning it was just her and the cashier. Skye headed straight for the aisle marked "female products" (yes there was actually a sign that said that. Ugh) without a word to the store clerk who was too preoccupied in his Comic book to even notice her. She browsed the products until she decide on what to get then went to check out.

When she approached the counter the cashier, a younger guy with sandy blond hair and a nice build who wasn't at all bad looking asked, "Find everything alright?"

"Uhm, yeah, thanks." Skye responded.

She was briefly concerned of the guy seeing what she was buying but figured she would never see him again so... whatever.

"Nice night, huh?" He asked awkwardly trying not to stare at what Skye just handed to him. Why did guys have to make stuff like this so awkward?

"Yeah, good night for-" Skye started but never got to finish because just then a masked figure rushed in and held up a gun.

"Empty the register." A voice demanded.

"Whoa, dude ok, ok, no need for the gun." The cashier was obviously terrified he had already begun to shake.

But while his attention was on the store clerk Skye studied the robber and realized that the guy was an amateur. She could tell from the way his hands shook and the scared look in his eyes. Skye guessed he was just a kid desperate for money. Given that, she didn't want to hurt the guy.

Deciding the best course of action would be to talk him down Skye started, "Hey, look it's all right. I know you don't want to hurt anybody."

"As long as uh, as long as you do what I say I won't have to." He said trying to sound as if he had done this before. And then addressing the cashier said, "Now give me the money and nobody gets hurt."

"Ok, ok, I'm getting it man" he responded in a shaky voice.

As he was putting the money in the bag Skye decided now was the time to act. She wasn't going to be able to talk him down. He was too scared. Although she was a pretty good distance away from the assailant she was pretty certain she could make it. Besides he was just a kid, no older than seventeen. She highly doubted that he would pull the trigger anyway. Or at least, she hoped he wouldn't.

Despite having done the move a million times Skye mentally went over what she had to do. Grab the gun, twist under the arm, grab the thumb, then twist the gun out of the hands. Easy. She just needed the gun to be pointed at her first. She didn't want to risk the life of a civilian.

But before she could act Skye heard the scream of sirens in the distance. Apparently she wasn't the only one because just then the robber tensed and turned on Skye.

"Who called the cops?" He asked swinging the gun between Skye and the cashier. He was getting too nervous Skye knew this was it. Her only chance. So as soon as the gun was pointed in her direction again she rushed forward. However, She didn't expect the impact of a bullet hitting her chest to knock her back onto the floor.

* * *

Let me know if you want me to continue. All mistakes are my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! You guys are awesome! Should have another chapter up on Monday if not before then. Going to have a busy weekend though so no promises.

* * *

The first thing you should know about getting shot is: at first all you feel is the impact. An impact strong enough to not only knock the breath out of you, but knock you off your feet. So when the bullet pierced Skye's chest she was sent reeling backwards. At first all she could think was "not again". Those words were on a constant loop in her head as if they would help. But the inevitable truth is: she had been shot. Again.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" She faintly heard somebody asking in the background. But she simply couldn't find it in her to dignify that with an answer. Judging by the hole that was pouring blood just bellow her right breast and the fact that she couldn't breathe she was definitely _not_ ok.

"Just hold on, don't die. Please don't die. Hang on." Those words were like a song on repeat in the background. Skye tried to answer. Tried to say that she wasn't going to give up. But all that came out was a strangled gasp. Skye felt something pooling in her mouth making it even harder to breathe. _Blood, you have blood in your mouth Skye_, she thought to herself. Well that can't be good. Besides that with each passing minute staying conscious was becoming harder. Not only that but the adrenaline is was starting to wear off. The pain was sitting in. Pain that she remembered from the last time she was shot. Pain that she was unlikely ever to forget. Although somehow this time was worse.

"Ok, ok, stay calm, apply pressure. That's the first thing." The cashier mumbled to himself.

He removed his shirt, and if not for the current situation Skye might have commented on his six pac, but at the moment she had other worries. He wadded up the shirt and pressed it, none to lightly, against the bullet wound.

"Stop... Please." Skye managed to choke out through the blood that was starting to leak from her mouth. _Punctured lung, _some part of Skye's mind thought. _The bullet must have hit my lung._

"Stay back! I have hostages!" Skye heard the robber and soon to be murderer yelling at the cops. Although she did her best to try and block it out. She was dying, the cops could handle the robber.

_Oh, stop being so dramatic_, Skye chastised herself. _You might not die. _

"Come on dude, she needs a doctor. She just passed out."

Passed out? Unless Skye was dead and listening from the other side, which was unlikely because she doubted there would be this much pain after you die, she was pretty sure she hadn't passed out. The truth is she just didn't have the strength required to keep her eyes open.

"Oh god." The robber whispered to himself. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Nobody was supposed to get hurt!" He yelled at Skye with tears trailing down his face.

"Then... Gi-give up... Pl-please." Skye begged although her eyes stayed close. She just wanted the pain to stop. She didn't care how, she just wanted the pain to go away.

"Ok... Ok. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He was crying now.

The sincerity in his voice was so overwhelming that Skye actually found herself feeling sorry for the guy. Which is crazy because he is the one that shot her in the chest and most likely killed her. She wondered how Coulson and the team would find out. But then she remember the tracker in her watch that Coulson made her wear. Undoubtedly, after Skye was still absent after her hour was up, Coulson would have Fitz track it. And Skye, just like the rest of the team, had no idea what they would find.

Skye wasn't particularly afraid to die. Honestly, she figured with the life she led death would be easy. But at the same time she didn't want to leave. Skye finally had a family. People that cared for her, and people that she cared for. And she knew that her death would hurt them. So despite the unbearable pain, Skye fought. She didn't fight for herself though. She fought for the team. Because if she died they would be devastated, and she would be damned if she went out without a fight. So Skye fought with every last ounce of her strength to open her eyes.

She was greeted with the face of a women she didn't know. But judging by the stethoscope around her throat and the gloves on her hands she was a paramedic.

"It ok, just breathe, can you tell me your name?" Skye vaguely heard her saying. Knowing that this might be the last person she ever talks to Skye choked out one last word, "Skye."

"Well don't worry Skye, we are going to get you out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Changing the POVs in this chapter. This is my first time writing Coulson so let me know what y'all think.

* * *

The hospital erupted in noise and shouts as soon as she rolled the young women through the door. She had said her name was Skye but other than that they had found no identification. In all honesty, this was Sarah's first gunshot wound in her time as a paramedic. But even she could tell it wasn't good. A single round from a .45 had pierced the young woman's chest and punctured her lung. Skye's heart had stopped twice since Sarah's arrival at the scene and in her personal opinion, the girl wouldn't make it. And although Sarah felt bad for the woman, her shift was over. She has been on duty for the past fourteen hours and it was time to go home. So after giving the surgeon a quick run down of Skye's condition Sarah said a prayer for her, wished her the best, and went home.

* * *

The downside to any government job was paperwork. People assumed it was all action and adventure, but between the missions came the reports where you had to justify every choice you made. The fact that he was the director of SHIELD made it a million times worse.

Coulson sighed and stretched out his arms as he sat hunched over a computer screen on the bus. He could always head to bed and save the report for tomorrow, but in all honesty he couldn't pull himself away. The paper work was the best excuse for staying up until Skye returned. Coulson knew Skye wouldn't intentionally do anything to endanger herself or the team but he was still had this nagging feeling. As soon as Skye stepped off the bus Coulson got a cold feeling that simply wouldn't go away. Skye had been very vague when asking for personal time and refused to tell him why she needed it. But he figured she had, had a rough couple months, she deserved an hour of free time. But now he was doubting his decision.

Coulson glanced at the clock. 3:45, Skye's still got fifteen minutes to get back.

Coulson stole a glance at the monitor that showed the camera feed of the cargo hold doors. Skye would be mortified if she found out that he was staying up to wait for her. She had specifically said not to, and to get some sleep. But what she didn't know wouldn't kill her.

Coulson blinked tiredly and laid back in his chair stretching his neck to get the crick out. He decided it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for a minute or two but before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

Coulson woke with a start. His chair had tipped back an inch and then proceed to fall backwards. He was able to stay upright but not without experiencing a mini heart attack first. Coulson let out a sigh and glanced at the clock. 7:00, Skye has to be back by now. He slowly got up, shook the sleep out of his head, and made his way to Skye's bunk. He found the door ajar which was peculiar and his heart started to beat out of his chest.

_Please be in there Skye_, he thought to himself. Coming to Skye's door Coulson mustered up all his courage and looked into the bunk. Looking into the bunk his fear was confirmed; it was empty. He had to remind himself not to panic.

"Skye! Skye? are you here?" No response.

"Ok, she isn't here, stop wasting time,"Coulson whispered to himself. He rushed down hall to Fitz's door and opened it, not bothering to knock.

"Sir?" Asked Fitz from his position on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Skye's not here I need you to track her." Coulson explained quickly.

"What-what do you mean n-not um here?" Fitz asked obviously confused.

"I don't have time to explain I just need-" Coulson was interrupted half way through by the arrival of Simmons, May, Hunter, and Bobbi. All of them, except for May that is, looking quite disheveled.

"Oy, what's going on?" Hunter asked obviously aggravated that his sleep was interrupted.

"Skye's missing." Coulson said with a sigh. He was growing impatient. Skye wasn't back yet and they needed to find her.

The shock on their faces was palpable. Even May, who never showed her emotions, looked distressed by the news. Coulson could see the confusion on their faces also, but he didn't have time to explain. They needed to find Skye. Now.

"Listen." Coulson said sternly. "All you need to know right now is that Skye isn't here. But she is wearing a tracker so we need to track it now. Come on Fitz."

With a curt nod Fitz got up and led the way to the command centre.

"Why did Skye leave the, bus?" May asked as they walked. Coulson could see the curiosity in the others faces and knew that they were all waiting on his answer.

"I gave her an hour of personal time. She was supposed to be back three hours ago." Coulson explain simply.

May grabbed his arm, "Three hours? That what this is all about? She could have just gone out for a drink and lost tack of time!" May said doubtfully.

"No." Simmons spoke up causing the older agent to glare daggers at her. "Skye told me that she was going to ask for some time so she could pick up some stuff from the store. She asked me if I needed anything while she was there."

"Why didn't she just ask Hunter to pick it up when he went?" Bobbi asked quizzically.

"Because she needed um, feminine stuff." Simmons said exasperated.

"Oh bloody hell," Hunter groaned.

"Everybody shut up!" Fitz yelled causing everyone to turn towards him in surprise. "I've got a lock on the um... the um-"

"Tracker?" Simmons interjected helpfully.

"Yes! That! Tracker, thanks." Fitz replied sheepishly.

"Well where is it then?" Coulson demanded.

"Um, it says here Skye's at St. Gregory's hospital." Fitz said the concern in his voice obvious.

Coulson looked at the rest of team. The shock and concern on their faces now even greater than before.

"Well what are you waiting on?" Coulson said expectantly. "Let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4

Simmons was mad. Mad at herself for letting Skye go. Mad at Skye for getting herself in trouble. Mad at the world for letting something happen to Skye.

So when May finally pulled into the hospital parking Simmons jumped out and marched toward the hospital. After pausing slightly for Coulson and everybody to catch up, Simmons went straight to the front desk. At the desk a tired looking woman with red hair and glasses was typing on a computer.

"Excuse me, I believe my friend was brought here recently. Her name is Skye?" Simmons asked politely.

"Are you family?" The woman asked without looking up.

"Well, no, um but, we are the closest thing she has to a family." Simmons explained hoping that the woman would believe her.

The woman sighed, and rubbed her eyes under her glasses before looking up. Her eyes widened in surprise looking at the misfit crew behind Simmons.

"Last name?" She asked tiredly placing her hands on the keyboard.

Simmons looked at Coulson and raised an eyebrow questionably. When she changed her name Skye never took on a last name, and Simmons was at a loss of what to say. Stepping forward Coulson cleared his throat. "I don't think she had her wallet with her. Have you had any Jane Does come in, in the last four hours?"

Sighing again the woman starting typing and after a few moments replied, "We did have one Jane Doe come in about 3:30 this morning. Does that sounds about right?"

"Yes." Coulson said hurriedly. "What happened to her?"

"Since she didn't have any form of identification you will have to answer a question before I can answer yours." She explained patiently.

"Oh yes, of course." Coulson nodded.

"Ok, what does your friend look like?" She asked addressing Simmons.

"About 5'7, olive completion, brown hair and eyes, athletic build, and was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans." Simmons recalled.

"That seems to match the description." The woman said nodding. "Unfortunately, your friend is still in surgery at the moment. If you would give me one of your names I will have the doctor call you when she gets out."

"Surgery?" Hunter spoke up. Simmons had noticed on the car ride here he had been exceptionally quite. Maybe, in some weird way, he felt responsible. "What happened to her?"

For the first time since they arrived the woman looked sympathetic. "She was shot during a robbery."

"What is her condition?" May asked worried. No doubt remembering the last time Skye was shot.

"I am sorry, but I don't know anything else at this time. Now if you please take a seat I will update you when I learn something."

Dejectedly, the team made their way to the waiting room, which luckily was empty. They all took a seat and waited in silence. The silence was just starting to drive Simmons mad when Hunter spoke up.

"She will be ok right? Skye's a fighter. I remember my first time being shot, it wasn't that bad. I got to lay down and do nothing for days straight." Hunter said probably trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know." Fitz said with a smile at the memory. "The l-last time she was shot she hated being laid up. We basically had to tie her to the bed."

"Skye's been shot before?" Bobbi asked surprised. "I thought she was a computer analyst before SHIELD fell."

"She was." May answered. "But she was still just as stubborn as she is now."

"It was on a mission in Italy." Coulson explained happy for the distraction from the current situation. Even though those memories weren't much better. "We were sent to follow a package that we believed would lead us to Ian Quinn; one of Centipede's lead investors. The team had been split up. It was only her and Fitz left. So they followed the package. She told Fitz to disable the cars and she went in to try and stop Ian Quinn. And he shot her. In the stomach. Twice. And then left her to bleed out on the floor of a basement." Coulson grimaced at the memory and closed his eyes, praying that she would make it through this time.

"We were too late." Simmons continued. "Skye didn't have a pulse. She had lost too much blood. Luckily for us, there was a hyperbaric chamber in the basement." Seeing the questioning look on Bobbi and Hunter's faces she quickly said, "it's a long story."

"Anyway," May spoke up. "The chamber was able to keep Skye alive until we got her to a hospital. But the doctors said that there was nothing they could do. Skye was on life support and they said she didn't have long."

Bobbi's and Hunter shared a look. Neither of them had any idea that Skye had been through so much.

"So how did she survive?" Bobbi asked.

"We refused to give up." Coulson said and the rest of the team nodded. "We found a drug. One that healed her. And she is still here with us because of it."

"Wow," Hunter said with a low whistle. "Gotta give that girl props. She is a fighter."

"Phil Coulson?" A doctor called from the door of the waiting room.

"Here." Coulson said as they all stood and walked towards the doctor.

"Would you like to speak privately?" He asked looking over the team.

"No. Whatever you tell me they can hear." Coulson assured him.

"Well, your friend made it through surgery. She was brought in with a GSW to the chest. She was hit by a single round from a .45 just below her right breast. The bullet hit a rib and completely shattered the majority of it. The bullet also punctured her lung and by the time she made it here her lung had collapsed. We were able to repair the lung but we had to put in an artificial replacement for the rib that was hit. She is now in the ICU recovering. But," he said with hesitancy in his voice. "She flatlined once on the table and I am told her heart stopped twice in the ambulance. She lost a good bit of her blood and... I would just like you to prepare for the worst."

"What do you mean?" Coulson asked even though he knew what that meant.

The doctor sighed and looked Coulson in the eyes before saying, "I mean, your friend's chances are not very high. She may not make it. I am sorry."

With that he gave Coulson a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so let me start off by saying how incredibly sorry I am for leaving this story. I have a good reason I promise. Towards the end of February I was driving home from a softball game when I got hit by a drunk driver. I don't really remember much of w****hat happened (probably due to the concussion I had) but next thing I know I woke up some time later in a hospital. All in all I had a concussion, two broken ribs, broken left arm, and a my right wrist was fractured. Again, I don't remember much and honestly have no idea how I was able to hurt myself that much (I am really accident prone though). Anyway I just recently got the cast off my left arm. And although my right hand was better in only about three weeks I just couldn't find the motivation to type without both my arms. Ok wow that was really long. Sorry. But enough of my excuses. Back to the story! I hope y'all are still interested in reading:)**

* * *

"Coulson."

Coulson jerked awake at the sound of his name. Despite the fact that he had apparently just been asleep Coulson was exhausted. The dark circles under his eyes still remained and the pain in his neck was the only indication that he had been asleep at all.

He glanced around the room to see the other members of his team in a similar positions. Fitz and Simmons were both curled up on the love seat fast asleep. Hunter was fast asleep in his chair while his drool fell onto Bobbi's should. Much to her displeasure judging from the murderous look on her face. Coulson met her gaze and tried his best at a reassuring smile.

"Coulson." May's voice cut through his thoughts. May looked just as bad as he felt. Bags under her eyes, shoulders slumped from exhaustion, and a blood shot eyes that gave Coulson the impression that she had been crying. But that was Impossible. May never cried. Did she?

Coulson had only ever seen May cry once. And that was after Bahrain. But Looking at May, Coulson understood how she was feeling. Their team members were all like family. And now the youngest member of their family was fighting for her life.

"What is it? Any word on Skye?" Coulson asked frantically.

"No." May said with a sigh. "But it's almost eight."

Coulson blinked, his mind still sluggish from sleep. May had woken his up to tell him what time it was?

Sensing his confusion May have him a tight smile.

"Visiting hours start at eight." She clarified.

"Yes but you heard what they said last night. Only family is allowed in the ICU." Coulson said frowning. He had tried to reason with the nurses last night. Insisting that they should be allowed to see Skye. However, the team of nurses were adamant and assured him that they would call security should they try to see Skye.

"You will find that I can be very persuasive when I need to be." May said with an amused smile.

If they were in any other situation Coulson would have scolded May. He knew what her definition of "persuasion" was. It usually involved a lot of unnerving glares and threats. But, well... why not let it slide this once?

Coulson glanced back at the rest of the team. "You want to wake them up? Or should I?"

"Let them sleep for now. They only allow one visitor at a time. I figured you should be first." May said glancing at Bobbi. She met May's questioning glance and gave her a nod of approval.

Running a hand over his face Coulson stood. "Well then, I better not keep her waiting."

* * *

The mixture of beeping noises were all too familiar for Coulson's liking. As Coulson stood in front of the door working up the courage to enter. _Come on,_ he scolded himself. How many injured agents had he visited? How many parents did he have to tell that they lost their child? He had lost count. This should be easy. But it wasn't. This was Skye. This shouldn't be easy. He took a steadying breath to calm himself and opened the door.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I'm just trying to get back in my writing mode or whatever you wanna call it. Anyway, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
